


Remember

by insertcoolname13



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Childbirth, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Healing Sex, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcoolname13/pseuds/insertcoolname13
Summary: After Capable gives birth, she has an unexpected visitor.
Relationships: Capable/Nux (Mad Max)
Kudos: 11





	1. New Life

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently fallen back in love with this amazing movie and with my precious Nux/Capable. I was inspired by another fic, Unwitnessed by Seraina (seraina_doom). The fic is wonderful and ya'll should check it out. However, it was so sad and I wanted to write something similar, with a bit more hope. Enjoy!

“It’s a boy!” 

“Oh, Capable!”

“A boy! He’s perfect.”

The excited voices of Capable’s sisters filled the room, slightly drowned out by the sharp cries of her newborn son. Asha, one of the Vulvalini, placed the wriggling, slimy little sprog on Capable’s chest. She wrapped her arms around him, holding the tiny thing close. Her own tears fell onto his little head, landing in his sticky red curls. Cheedo reached over to run her hand over his cheek. “He’s so cute!” she exclaimed.  
Capable wasn’t so sure that “cute” was the right word. He was red, wrinkled, tiny, covered in blood and other bits from her womb. He was absolutely magical. Her miracle child. She couldn’t look away. The baby opened his eyes, looking up at her. Her heart skipped a beat. “His eyes!” she exclaimed. “He’s got his eyes!”  
“Blue as the sky,” Dag said, peering over her shoulder. “Blue as the water in our pool. He’s blessed.”  
“Blessed,” Capable repeated.  
“Hand him over,” Asha said, reaching for the baby. “I’ll clean him up for you. Then you can feed him. The afterbirth should be along in a moment.”  
Capable was reluctant to part with her son but she handed him over, gently cradling his head as she set him in Asha’s arms. “Careful,” she whispered. He was so delicate.  
“I know how to hold a baby, Sister Capable,” she said as she walked away, muttering under her breath. Capable knew that the Vulvalini didn’t understand why she would worry and fuss so much over a baby boy. He’d grow into a man, after all. But this didn’t bother Capable. Men could be terrible, yes, but they could also be wonderful, gentle, loving. Nux had proven that. There was no reason that their son wouldn’t be the same.  
Capable leaned back onto her pillow, completely exhausted. “Rest now, Capable,” Dag said, humor evident in her voice. “You’ll get no rest for the next couple of months.” She nodded to the cot in the corner, where her baby daughter slept, completely unaffected by the chaos of the birthing room.  
“I don’t care,” Capable replied. She meant it. It was worth any amount of pain, to have a piece of him. “Wake Angharad, she has to meet her cousin.”  
“She was up all night, I think I’ll let her sleep. She’ll have her life to see him.” Dag stood up and walked toward the door. “I’ll go watch for Furiosa. She’ll be kicking herself when she gets back.” The former imperator had gone out on a supply run just before Capable’s pains had begun. The birth had been quick and she’d managed to miss the entire thing.  
“What’ll you call him?” Toast asked.  
Capable shrugged. She’d had 260 days to come up with a name, yet nothing seemed right. “I don’t know. He means so much. How can any name capture all that?”  
Toast smiled. “You’ll think of something. I’m sure of it.”  
Cheedo leaned over to kiss Capable’s sweaty forehead. “He really is perfect, Cape. I’m sure Nux is proud, wherever he is. Angharad too.”  
Capable nearly began to cry again, her emotions mixed. She was happy to have brought her son into the world, happy to have her remaining sisters by her side. Happy to be working towards a new, better world. But still, her heart ached. She’d lost so much along the road. Lost her best friend, her sister. Angharad. Lost the love of her life, her beloved war boy. Her pregnancy had been filled with great joy and terrible sorrow.  
Asha returned, Capable’s baby swaddled in her arms. “Here he is, Mama,” said Asha, handing him off. “He’s hungry.”  
Capable lay there, feeding her baby, content as he nursed. She delivered her afterbirth, which another of the Vulvalini hurried off with. No doubt she was going to cook it up for a feast. Waste not, want not. They’d eaten Dag’s a couple of months ago. Asha, Toast, and Cheedo removed Capable’s bed linens, then helped wipe her down a bit. Then they went to join Dag, leaving Capable alone with her baby.  
She looked down at her son. “What’s your name going to be?” she asked him, softly. “ You’re too perfect for anything I can come up with. Maybe your father would have some ideas, if he were here.” The baby opened his eyes, blinking. He looked so much like Nux already, save for the red hair. Same nose, same cheekbones. Capable was glad. She’d been afraid she might forget what he looked like, his face had already begun to fade from her memory. Now, she’d never have to worry about it. She leaned down to kiss one of the baby’s little hands. “He saved my life, you know. He saved us all.” She shifted in bed, careful not to jostle her son. “I wish he were here. More than anything.” She leaned back again, looking up at the domed ceiling of the former vault. “He loves you so much, I’m sure,” she whispered. Her eyes began to drift shut.  
“Glory,” a voice said softly. “Lovely.”  
Capable’s eyes flew open. “Nux?” she cried, not believing her sight.  
From where he sat at the end of her bed, Nux smiled. “Capable,” he said.


	2. Old Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capable looks back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha this chapter kind of got away from me, I decided to just split it into two. God, I love this pairing so much. Two people finding freedom and compassionate love together is just so good.

_“It’s Valhalla up there,” Nux had whispered as they lay together on the back of the war rig. “The lights are war boys, riding eternal.” He’d pointed up to the sky as the thing Miss Giddy had once called a satellite streaked by. “That one’s extra shiny.”_

_Capable had spoken cautiously, not wanting to hurt Nux but not willing to indulge Joe’s lies either. “I don’t think Valhalla exists, Nux.”_

_He’d looked at her, wide -eyed and clearly shocked. “What’s up there, then?” he’d asked, not angry the way she’d feared he would be. “What are the lights?”_

_Capable had slipped her hand into his, giving it a squeeze. She heard him draw a sharp breath, the way he always did when she touched him. Like he couldn’t believe it was happening. Capable had to admit that she liked it, the awe that he seemed to hold for her. Like she was some sort of goddess made flesh. “Stars,” she’d told him. “They’re called stars.” She’d leaned her head closer to him, nestling into the crook of his neck._ _She took a deep breath, breathing in the gasoline and oil scent that he carried. She shouldn’t have liked it but she’d found that she did. “Miss Giddy told us that they’re big, burning balls of gas. And they’re very far away.”_

_Nux was still for a moment, as though he were thinking something through. Then, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. “That alright?” he asked, his voice shy. Capable wouldn’t have thought the angry war boy she’d helped throw off the rig could possibly be so gentle. She’d nodded, then settled against him._ _They were quiet for a moment. “Where do we go, then?” Nux had asked, suddenly. “When we die. If Valhalla is all lies.”_

_Capable hadn’t really known how to respond. “I don’t really know,” she admitted. Then, thinking of Angharad, she’d added “someplace green, I think. I hope. My sister would have liked that.”_

_“_ _I think I might like it too,” Nux had said. He ran a calloused hand up Capable’s arm, stroking it gently. She liked that, too. “I’ll find her,” Nux whispered. “When I get to the green. I’ll tell her you miss her.”_

_Capable had sat up, pushing him away. “Don’t talk like that,” she said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. “You won’t be going there, not for a long time. I just lost my sister. I won’t lose you, too.”_

_“I don’t matter,” Nux told her, simply. He’d looked confused, as though he didn’t know why she was so upset. “She was a shiny, chrome, full-life. What am I?”_

_Capable had sighed, scooted closer to him again, looked into his shockingly blue eyes. “You’re kind, gentle.” She’d reached out to stroke his face again, the way she had when she’d found him, hidden away on the back of the rig. “You’re smart, you’ve helped us so much with the engines. You_ _listen when I talk, you...” she struggled for words to explain he way she was feeling. “You ask me where we go when we die. You ask me what I think the stars are. You asked if you could put your arm around me. Do you think Joe ever asked me what I thought, about anything. Do you think he cared how I felt?”_

_“I care,” Nux had whispered. “I care how you feel.”_

_That had been enough. Capable had leaned in, nearly letting their noses touch. “Can I kiss you?” she’d asked. Nux was still, briefly, then nodded. Capable closed the distance between them, putting her soft lips on his scarred ones._ _Her first kiss, the first one that counted at least._

They had exchanged countless kisses that night. They’d stripped off their clothes, slowly, and made love in a gentle way that Capable hadn’t thought possible. Sex had been pain, violence, fear. But with Nux, it became something beautiful, sacred even. But then he’d gone, left her join Angharad in the green place just as he said he would. She’d thought he left her with nothing but memories, until she’d missed her bleeding. Once, that would have been the worst kind of curse. Now, it was a gift. Joe hadn’t had her for weeks before their escape. Nux had left her a part of himself, so she would always remember him. He was gone, just like Angharad. It hurt, it hurt every day. She could only hope that one day, she’d see him again in the green place.

So why was he here, now, looking at both she and their baby, eyes shining with tears? He was dead. She’d accepted it, worked through the pain. Was this some kind of cruel joke? “Nux?”she asked again, not knowing what else to say. “Is that really you?”

Nux nodded, reaching out to run a hand through her long red braid. “I told you I’d follow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
